You Bloody Scallywag
by 11xy15
Summary: A Huddy/Rachel fic. If there's one thing he didn't stop doing, that's was craving for both of you.


**Hello readers! How do I start something like this when you guys just heard a devastating news? **Also, I want to say sorry for all the Cuddy and LE fans. It surely won't be the same. **It's sad and the sadness from today's/last night's news mixed with the scenes of Monday's episode made me think of writing a fic. So here it is, before you. **

**I hope you like the story though it isn't BETA-ed. I just did some primary checking. Feel free to leave comments not related on this article being not BETA-ed. This is also a one-shot.**

**Well, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>His eyes were once again fixed on the television before him, something that had happened ever since the pilot of the show aired ten months ago.<p>

His face was blank as usual though literally his blue eyes glistened as an episode of "The Pirates of the Cari-toon" continues to entertain him. His lips were also tugging in a genuine smile from time to time, or even let out a small chuckle, whenever Captain Tyke delivers a line or two that one might not even find funny.

Aside from selected Discovery Channel shows and monster trucks, "The Pirates" as he likes to call it, entertain him more than anything. The simplicity of the graphics and the simple taglines are child friendly despite the recurring female characters who seemed to be promoting big boobs are good boobs. True, he wasn't child anymore but the girl who's laughing beside him is.

"What is he gonna do now?" Rachel asked him without bothering to turn her large blue eyes away from the screen. Apparently, Captain Tyke captured a fisherman who might actually be a bad guy and, at the moment, was pointing his sword at the man.

"Well, last time he..." he began to remind the little girl only to be cut off when he felt the bed moved below them.

"Oh for God's sake, you two, go to bed," he heard his 'once again' girlfriend say. Her voice sounded like she has a cold but that was the effect of her head being buried under the pillow which House saw she placed when he began to speak a few seconds ago.

He licked his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before returning his eyes on Rachel and then at the TV. Some things just don't change and Cuddy, being a killjoy for their late night cartoon marathon, was one of it.

"Remember last time he..." he tried to continue only to be halted once again when Rachel's question was answered by the cartoon itself. Suddenly, a children's music with matching rhyming lyrics sounded from the TV's speakers and before them, the fisherman with all the ship's crew including Captain Tyke began dancing and singing.

"Jonas doesn't know how to dance!" Rachel said with a small laugh while pointing her little index finger at the fisherman who was now being cornered by Captain Tyke so that he'll get up on the wooden plank while the rest of the crew continues to dance. "He'll be thrown to the water!" she added, this time with her eyes looking up at House's blue pairs.

"And what does being thrown to the water means, milgy bilge rat?" he asked, using his best soft pirate tone. If Cuddy' still awake under her pillow, he was sure he won't hear the end of his apology for tolerating Rachel's pirate mode.

"That means he's a bad guy!" the little girl exclaimed unable to contain her pride when she realized she just solved this night's mystery. Months of watching the show taught her that not being able to dance means the 'captured' is a bad guy.

"That's right!" House confirmed as he watch Rachel's eyes lit up under him before moving her upper body from side to side with her arms flailing as well. Feeling the bed shake, House's eyes immediately darted to Cuddy who still had her pillow on top of her head.

"Oh Jonas will be dead. He won't float! He doesn't have big boobies!" Rachel said as soon as her excitement ran out. Her eyes once again landing on the screen before them as she stated something that she learned from the man she treated as a backrest – that big boobs are good boobs.

"Boys don't have boobies Rach," House said, tapping the kid's little thigh once.

"Oh... Is that why you kept on touching mama's boobies? Because you don't have one?" the kid innocently asked sending repetitive thoughts of '_uh-oh_' on House's mind and his mother's pillow on air.

"Okay, that's it," Cuddy began as she sat on her bed, pushing some stray hair away from her face as her eyes landed on Rachel's face. "Baby, time for bed," she said with the calmest of the calmest of tones.

"But the show's not yet finish, right Hows?" her daughter protested before landing her pleading 'help me' eyes on House who was holding a laugh to value his life.

"Well," he began actually wanting to side with Rachel but gulped and changed route when Cuddy's grey slates landed on him in an instant. "It's really late Rach, go to bed," he said, looking down at the kid as he did.

As expected, Rachel groaned her disappointment just as the sound of a splashing water sounded from the TV causing three pairs of eyes to land on the screen.

"Oh... oh... oh he's floating!" the kid exclaimed as all of them watch Jonas tried to swim. "Does that mean he's a bad guy who steals AND lies?" she added as her eyes look up House's for an answer. "See, he's floating. He has boobies! He's actually a girl!"

"Hmm, just like your mama only in reverse form," House said garnering a glare from Cuddy and a frown from Rachel who after looking at him landed her stares on her mama's chest, and probably breasts, before eyeing up the diagnostician again.

"My mama's a real girl, you bloody scallywag," the two year old said in her best 'like mama, like daughter' tone before landing her eyes on screen where Jonas has disappeared and Captain Tyke and his crew were jumping in joy.

"Okay Rachel, you had your time," Cuddy declared as she got up from her bed before pulling her daughter up so that the kid could stand. "Good night baby," she said before kissing Rachel and pulling her for a good-night hug. "I love you," she added.

"I love you too," the kid answered before pulling away and looking down on House who was, all these time, watching the mother and daughter with a small smile on his lips.

"You'll be here when I wake up right?" Rachel asked. In a brief span of time, House and Cuddy exchanged glances before the dean's smile caused him to look back at the kid again.

"Always," he softly answered. His prize? A genuine smile and a tight hug from the two year old to whom he wrapped his arms with as well. "Go to bed," he said while tapping the kid's back, "and no, don't wet your new bed."

Hearing a laughter coming from Rachel, House watched her pulled back from the bed and listened when she said, "I do not wet my bed anymore captain!"

"I'm glad to hear that princess," he said, straightening his body as he did.

"Good night Hows," Rachel softly and sweetly said while waving her tiny hand.

"Good night Rach," he returned before watching Cuddy helped the little girl out of the bed as the show's credits rolled up the screen, darkening the already slightly dark room.

"I'll just put her to her bed," the dean said before, hand and hand with her daughter, began walking out the door after seeing House gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes now," Cuddy sweetly ordered as her hand caressed the two year old's hair who was now lying on her new toddler bed.<p>

"Mama..." Rachel softly said with eyes now shut and ready to dream castles, unicorns and everything nice.

"Yes honey?"

"Tell House..."

* * *

><p>"She said she loves you," Cuddy declared as soon as she shut the door close.<p>

Upon hearing it, House couldn't hold a small smile that the dean didn't miss to notice. As she made her way back to her bed, she watched him close the journal he was reading before setting it on top of the nightstand beside him.

"So," he began, feeling the bed moved as Cuddy got in with him, "the kiddo loves me."

"House, she loves AND adores you," the dean stated before curling next to her boyfriend, landing her head on his chest once she was settled.

"I see. Cuddy women couldn't just resist my charm," the diagnostician boasted earning a painful pinch on his side from Cuddy.

"You're so full of yourself you know that," she said, staring up at his blue eyes.

"And yet you love me because of it," he said, dipping his head before gliding the tip of his nose against Cuddy's. When her lips left out small chuckles, he silently thanked the god who he doesn't believe in. He didn't know what he did to deserve a second chance with such a lovely and amazing woman, but here he was getting it.

He didn't plan to thank all the unknown and known saints but he ended up thanking them anyway as well when it was Cuddy who took hold of his nape and was the one who led the passionate kissing between them.

It was fire in an instant that it seems to them that all the make up sex they did for the last three days weren't enough for the time they lost when they cooled off for months. Their tongues duelled as their lips battled who sucks the best; and in between licks and bites, one of them smiles from time to time, thankful to feel the other's lips again.

Both craved to be kissed the way only the other exactly knows how and both wanted to taste nobody else but the other. Though not one of them won't admit it, the kiss they were sharing expressed how much they will try not to screw things up again. They'll lost each other once... twice even, but now they never want to lost each other again. Never.

The kiss ended unexpectedly when Cuddy felt House pulled back. She opened her eyes immediately and was met with House's blank ones. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her thumb on the man's scruffy cheek.

"I... why did you gave me another chance?" he asked. It was uncalled for to ask but he felt he needs to. He needs to hear something from her, an assurance that she didn't just hit a rock and or was guilt tripped into getting back. If she wanted to be with him again he wanted to know she really wanted this relationship because though he gotten over her during their college days, though he tried to moved on when she was dating Lucas and though he tried to stand up on wobbly feet when they broke up, he doesn't really know if he can make it if he lost her again.

A small laugh echoed in the room and the chest of the woman beside him heaved in a lovely pace. "It's not really funny you know," he said.

"Actually it is," Cuddy said, looking back at his ocean blues as her laughter died out. Silence owning them like they own each other's heart.

"I gave you another chance... because," she smiled before sincerely saying, "I love you, you bloody scallywag."

With a nanosecond gapping the line and his reaction, House's lips drew in a smile before he dipped his head again and this time led another round of kissing.

_'Good morning Princeton, it's nine in the morning, wake up! Wake up! I'm Bob Austin bringing you the...'_ SLAM!

He dreamed of it again. As the silent of the room took ownership of his sleepy state, he piece by piece remembers what he dreamed of. For the past four weeks, same old scenarios played in his head whenever he's in his afternoon naps or late night sleeps.

He looked at the side of his bed, it was empty. He looked around, he was in his house and not in hers and right then and there, reality sinks in. There really are some dreams that make you wish you'll stay there forever and for him, that dream is number one on his list.

Of all his dreams and nightmares, he doesn't considered this as a bother. How can something be a bother when it's all you're craving for? He wanted to bring back time. To feel Cuddy against him and to feel Rachel little arms hugging him. He wanted Cuddy's lips and the little girl's innocent giggles; her sexy sways, her sweet little voice; their banter, their playtimes; their foreplay, their "Pirates of the Cari-toon" time.

He stared at his ceiling and gulped a lump in his throat as he painfully force himself to accept that they're no longer with him and forever they won't be.

He might not say it out loud but truth be known, he missed her. He missed _them._

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs* I honestly cried while writing the ending. It's a sad scene that I think we'll see on the show. <strong>

**They'll truly be missed, that's all I'm gonna say.**

**Feel free to drop a comment and review.**

**Once again, thanks for reading! **


End file.
